


Wounded

by IndigoLily117



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoLily117/pseuds/IndigoLily117
Summary: A trip to the Nether gone horribly wrong.





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this one was a tough one to write. Please excuse any mistakes that were made, I wrote this at 4 am :/

**X33N's POV**

Pain.

It was all I felt as I laid on the cold stone ground. My vision was blurry, but from what I could gather, I had made it to the other side of the portal. I was in the Nether, gathering quartz for experience when I had accidentally hit a Pigman. Now, that normally wouldn't have been a problem, but there were an unusual amount of them around me, so I ran back to the portal. I can't remember much of what happened a couple minutes prior, but it seems like a Pigman got me on my way out.

And now here I am, laying on the ground, mortally wounded. There was no getting out of this one. I was going to_ die._ Many thoughts filtered through my brain, but there was one in particular that caught my attention._ Jordan_. Why did I have to leave him like this? Poor Jordan...

I reached into my pocket with what little strength I had left and pulled out my phone, dialing Jordan's number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?" 

_His voice.... _

"Hey."

"Hi, baby! What's up?"

_....is so cheerful...._

"Nothing much, just got back from the Nether."

"Oh nice! Can't wait to see you when I get back! I have a dinner and movie planned for us. It's gonna be great!"

_Oh Jordan..._

"That sound's amazing! Can't wait to see you, too."

_I'm so sorry..._

"I should be back home in a couple of hours, see you then?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you_ so_ much Jordan, never forget that.."

"Okay? I love you, too babe!"

_Click_

My arm dropped to the side, phone in hand. I chuckled. A dinner and a movie, huh? I couldn't wait for that later. To see my Jordan's face as we cuddled on the couch. To hold him tightly. I closed my eyes, imagining what would happen later, a smile stretched across my face. I'll just take a small nap here before going to the house...

My breathing slowed, and my consciousness faded as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep...

**~~~~~~~**

"Honey, I'm home!"

As I entered the front door, I noticed that the lights were off. It was a bit chilly, too. I turned on the light and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. There was no response from Xeen, either. Odd. He said he'd be here. I went over to the furnace and turned it on to heat the house, something that Xeen never forgets to do. Worry began to flood my body as I frantically looked in all the rooms of the house. Nothing.

There could only be one more place he could be, which was the mine. I ran out of the house, not bothering to close the door, and sprinted as fast as I could to the mine. I looked in the chest room, nothing. Then I looked in the furnace room, still nothing. I finally went down to the portal room, and I was shocked. There, laying on the ground, was the love of my life.

I fell to my knees, a river of tears now flowing down my face. I lifted a hand to his smiling face, rubbing a thumb across a patch of dried blood, watching it crumble away with each pass. I shifted his body so that I was now cradling him in my arms and carried him up to the surface. This would be the last time I would ever get to see him, hold him.

And it was hard to believe that my husband, my world, was now gone...


End file.
